Heatblast
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet-like star Pyros. Powers and Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches, as shown when he did so when fighting Vilgax in Secrets. Heatblast can breathe fire, as shown in Tourist Trap, when he breathed fire and trapped the Megawhatts in a glass bowl. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank in''Viktor: The Spoils'', melt a road and almost bury Vilgax in boiling tar in Secrets, and even burying Vilgax in the ground up to his shoulders in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. In Don't Drink the Water, when 4-year-old Heatblast had a temper tantrum his firepower was greatly magnified to the point that Gwen called it "supernova-hot" and the heat was so extreme that it flash vaporized the Fountain of Youth and destroyed a large portion of the cave they were in. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle, as shown in Monster Weather. When infected with a cold virus, Heatblast's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cryokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. According to Dwayne, Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Weaknesses If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, and must wait until he is hot again to use his fire abilities properly again. When under the effects of a cold, Heatblast's body and flames turn to blue and give him cryokinesis (ability to create and control ice). Despite these new powers, Heatblast works completely "unfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health, so it's still technically a "weakness", albeit Heatblast made excellent use of this newfound power in that episode. Heatblast's fire attacks are useless against his natural predator, Crabdozer. As seen in Destroy All Aliens, due to his feet being made of fire, Heatblast can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors. Trivia * Heatblast was the first alien Ben ever transformed into. * Heatblast's head closely resembles Iron Man's masks. * In Omniverse, Heatblast has the same transformation sequence as Feedback and Four Arms. * Heatblast is replaced by Whampire in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 5.